Echo
by Caterina Hannah Valentine
Summary: For Cat, no one is there for her. No one's voice replies to her but her own echo. Short little chapters. Please R&R! First story! Constructive criticism needed! Based on Echo by Jason Walker.
1. Hello

**Chapter 1:**

_**Hello, hello, anybody out there?**_

Hi. I'm Caterina Valentine. Contrary to popular belief, I am not always happy. I mean, no one can be happy all the time. In fact, I'm rarely ever happy. Everyone thinks that I'm a ditz. That's where they're wrong. I'm one of the smartest people at Hollywood Arts. No one bothers to ask about my grades, though. Even if they do, I know.

I know that they don't really care.

I mean, why would they?

No one cares.

No one knows me.

No one knows about my family.

No one knows about how my family treats me.

No one knows how EVERYONE treats me.

Except...

You.

**AN: **Hi! This is my first story. I guess that this is kinda a bit of a second person story? You can imagine Cat telling you this stuff.

Please remember to review and follow! I would LOVE some constructive criticism!

The name that I will use on this site is Lacey.

PS: The story is inspired by "Echo" by Jason Walker. Each chapter will have a lyric from this song!

~  
Lacey :P


	2. Where Is The World

**Chapter 2:**

_**I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now.**_

I used to be...

I don't know... Innocent?

I guess you could call it that. But, that all changed when I turned 10. At age 10, I was finally deemed old enough to be showed the reality of life. Nothing is perfect. There is no such thing as magic. No such thing as fairies.

When I was 10, I was showed a different side of things.

This side was not pretty.

My father is an alcoholic.

My mother is a pushover.

My brother is a victim.

So am I.

At age 10, life reared its ugly teeth. At age 10, I received my first beating.

Or, as my dad liked to refer to it, discipline session.

And what did my mom do?

Nothing.

She locked herself in her room. Crying loud wails of agony, barely audible over my screams.

I used to think that she was watching sad movies in her room.

Now I know that that isn't true.

By my third "discipline session", I had to watch my brother face the same fate as I would reach. I had to **watch **my father beat him. And then I had to get the same treatment.

Life isn't all beauty and butterflies, you know?

And at age 10, I knew that.

**AN: **Soooooo... What do you think?

~ Lacey


	3. Out On The Edge

**Chapter 3:**

_**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name.**_

My father was a smart man. A drunken one, but nonetheless, smart.

Cunning he was.

He hit us hard enough to inflict pain but not to bruise.

If he would enjoy the **pleasure **of seeing the pain he was causing, he would choose the area carefully. He knew our schedules well enough to know where was safe.

No swimming classes?

Great. Stomach it is then.

His favorite season was winter. This is because it is winter sports season. Snowboarding, skiing, the works. Why did he love this time? Because we would be all bundled up in our snow gear at lessons, long-sleeves on a day to day basis, and the fact that it was so slippery outside.

Pity it is that winter comes around once a year.

That was when that man could hit us anywhere, anywhere but the face.

So, what if someone saw a bruise or two?

_Just blame it on the ice._

And that's what we did.

Frankie and I listened to our father.

We tried to be as good as possible.

We tried to do what he told us to, so that he wouldn't get angry.

But we soon realized that no matter what we did, he would always be furious.

Because we were accidents.  
We weren't supposed to be here.

_It was __**supposed **__to be just a one time thing. It was supposed to be fun. No strings attached. But then you two came along. You two ruined __**EVERYTHING!**_

But it didn't seem that way before...

Before, we were daddy's little angels, you know?

My twin and I, fraternal by gender but identical by minds, were his little world.

We were perfect to him.

Or so we thought.

Frankie and I used to be incredibly close. We were always so comically in tune with each other. We knew when the other needed us, before they, themselves did.

But at age 10, we began to grow apart.

**AN: **I think I will focus up to Chapter 5 or 6 on age 10, and from there we'll skip two years onto age 12.

~ Lacey


	4. Close My Eyes

**Chapter 4:**

_**Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright.**_

At school, I was a bit of a loner.

No one understood the front that I had put up. The one that they knew as my personality.

The one that everyone knew as Cat. When I moved to the grade 5-9 school, after half a year of discipline, to have a new start.

One that included a fake girl, with a fake smile. A girl who knew how to use stage makeup to her advantage. To cover the bruises that her dad had inflicted upon her.

Because her dad no longer cared.

Not saying that he ever really did care. He just thought first. He thought about the image that would be portrayed if he messed up, put a bruise in a clearly visible place.

But he didn't care about that anymore.

He had began taking drugs at this point.

A year ago, he had been telling them never to do drugs, never to drink.

But all of that had been a big load of bullshit hadn't it?

Because that's what he was doing now.

At age 10, I, Caterina Valentine, knew not to trust my father.

**AN: **EVEN shorter than the rest, I know. It's just that I had no idea what to write! Next chapter is the beginning of age 12!

~ Lacey


	5. One of Those Annoying Author Notes

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so usually, I hate it when authors put their notes as a chapter and they get your hopes up!

But...

I have some exciting news!

I now have a YouTube channel! My username is FanfictionByLacey ! I uploaded my first video an hour ago, and it's a compilation of Cat clips to the song that this story was inspired by! Please check it out! If you like it, subscribe and comment! I will be making more videos!

Next piece of news!

Echo is going to be a bigger project! I am going to branch Echo off into two stories, kinda like a "choose your own adventure" kinda thing! The first story is where Cat doesn't get help and she keeps it bottled up inside of her, and the second one is where either Beck or Robbie (I think that these boys make the cutest couples when paired with Cat! They are my OTPs) finds out and helps her recover.

There is a poll on my profile where you can vote for the boy of your choice!

Have fun!

New chapter will be uploaded on Monday!

This one will be more than 1,000 words long!

~ Lacey


End file.
